


Letter to an Unnamed Lover

by thunderwear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Proposals, at least I think so, choppy, its cute though, legit i go through the whole of the movies in like 2 paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Right now I'm sitting in a bunker somewhere really close to the enemy lines. Something's always going on here. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the sounds of bombs going off, but now its like a lullaby. When I get back I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep without all the noise.God, I wish I could marry you.





	

_I love you._  
_I love you so much that sometimes I can't breathe._  
_I just really wanted you to know that._

_I've never been the best at words, but you already know that so I'm just going to write._

_Right now I'm sitting in a bunker somewhere really close to the enemy lines. Something's always going on here. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the sounds of bombs going off, but now its like a lullaby. When I get back I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep without all the noise._

_God, I wish I could marry you._

_Sorry, I got off track._

_Maybe after I get back, maybe one day we can._

_How's it going there? I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble while I'm over here. I bet you're cursing yourself for not being able to be here with me. You don't know how relieved I am that you are back home away from this mess. I'm so fucking overjoyed, you know? Don't be too mad at me for stealing all the glory, doll._

_Sorry, I know you hate it when I call you doll._

_I miss your voice._  
_I miss your lips on mine._  
_I miss that little gasp you make when I kiss your neck._  
_I miss you._

_I know you miss me too. You'd never tell me, but I know it._

_I just want you to hold me right now. I know I'm too big and you're too small, but I don't want to do anything but curl up in your lap and feel your hands in my hair and hear you whisper in my ear. I just want to feel loved again, you know?_

_You'd laugh at me if you saw me right now. I'm getting misty-eyed sitting here. The guys are jerking me around and all for getting so emotional, but I can tell they are just jealous I got a sweetheart to write home to._

_They are calling for the mail now, so I gotta wrap this up._

_I love you so fucking much. No matter what happens remember that. I've loved you since before I knew what love was and I'll love you long after I forget how to love. Stay safe and know I'm doing my best to come home to you._

_I love you._

-0-

It was a Tuesday the first time Steve saw the letter.

They had just changed out the World War II exhibit and he wanted to see it, not that he should. He knew he shouldn't; it made his dreams worse, but he couldn't stay away.

The rest of the exhibit was what he had expected and exactly what made him dream of war again, what was different was the letter.

The letter was in a case all by itself, old and yellowed and crumpled in places. Steve had heard of it before but he had never sen it. Apparently, it was well-known; everyone had heard of this letter, people had been crying over it ever since it had been found. Experts had titled it "Letter to an Unnamed Lover" and when Steve laid his eyes on it, it felt like the breath had been punched from his lungs.

That was Bucky's handwriting.

He'd know it anywhere.

It almost hurt to force himself to read the words that were written so lovingly on the page. Steve's eyes filled with tears by the time he had read the first line.

-0-

All over the news the next day was the story of Steve Rogers broken down into tears in the middle of the museum after reading the letter. There were pictures of him curled around the case, and videos of his broad shoulders heaving with sobs. It was all anyone wanted to talk about, but Pepper Potts shut everything down with her usual grace and effectiveness.

Of course everyone still wanted to ask Captain Rogers about it.

That is, until the helicarriers rose into and fell from the sky in D.C. Then that was all anyone wanted to talk about. Those haunting images of the Captain so broken over that letter were pushed to the back of everyone's minds.

About the time the questions started to resurface, Ultron happened and again the questions were put on hold for the horrors in Sokovia.

Then the Captain started going on more missions. Missions all over and he had no time to be ambushed or questioned about the letter. People were itching to know, but they held back.

Then Captain America became a fugitive. He was on the run and the letter was the last thing on people's minds.

By the time the whole ordeal was over and Captain Rogers disappeared, people were more concerned with figuring out what exactly happened than trying to figure out why he had gotten emotional in the museum.

By the time he resurfaced, again people were sidetracked. This time they were distracted by Sergeant Barnes who was slowly coaxed into the public eye by Captain Rogers.

It was months before they okayed a press conference in order to explain everything.

They told of how Barnes had survived and the horrors that had been done him by Hydra and the pains they took to make sure there were no more triggers in his head. The press conference was just wrapping up when a young reporter asked the question that put everyone on the edge of their seats.

"Captain Rogers, would you mind explaining the incident that occurred in the Smithsonian concerning the Letter to and Unnamed Lover?"

No one knew what to expect from Captain Rogers at the question so every eye was trained carefully on his face.

They were all shocked when a soft smile graced his features and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"I guess I do kind of owe people an explanation for that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Barnes was looking at him with a confused expression on his face, so it was clear to see that he didnt know what they were talking about.

Steve sighed. "I reacted the way I did because I know who wrote it."

For a split second, you could hear a pin drop, then everyone burst into action at the same time, yelling and shoving and demanding answers.

"No more questions," Captain Rogers said with a mischievous smirk on his face before getting up and ushering Barnes from the stage.

-0-

It was a Tuesday when Steve took Bucky to see the letter. It was lightly raining outside and he had almost chickened out four times before making himself do it.

When Bucky first saw the letter he was shocked. Then he was embarrassed. Then he thought it was hilarious.

"You mean to tell me that scholars have been writing about this letter for decades and literally all of them assumed it was from a man to a woman?" He asked, his voice on the brink of laughter.

Steve just laughed with him. "Well, it's not like you were naming any names or anything."

Bucky shoved him lightly on the shoulder. "Not like I could, punk," he said playfully.

"Yeah yeah," Steve said before turning to face Bucky. "I actually brought you here for another reason than the letter though it is kind of related."

Bucky turned from the letter just in time to see Steve sink down onto one knee.

"I used to wish so hard that I could marry you. I used to stay awake at night just hoping that one day, maybe." He took a shaky breath. "From this letter I take it you felt the same and I'm hoping you still do. I love you, Buck. Will you marry me?"

Bucky had tears falling down his cheeks as he nodded and threw himself onto his knees and into Steve's arms. "Yes yes yes yes yes," he whispered over and over again into Steve's ear.

-0-

All over the news the next day was the story of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes embracing on the floor in the middle of the museum in front of the letter. There were pictures of them curled together, both with tears streaming down their faces, and videos of Captain Roger's proposal. It was all anyone wanted to talk about, and this time, not even Pepper Potts could shut them down.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting so sorry about all this.  
> I totally accidentally wrote boobs instead of bombs once and nearly fell off of my bunk laughing. I'm so tired.  
> I really need to be working on my other Stucky fic, but writing one-shots is easier.  
> I'm always a slut for validation so shoot me a comment!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
